videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN 2
MUGEN 2 is a "sequel" to MUGEN, the fighting game engine known for it's wide variety of characters that were created by the community, and thousands of fighters, both original and from popular fiction, have were created. Although MUGEN 2 is the same in that respect, the engine is almost entirely different. This means all characters created in the original are not compatible. This caused a major upset in the community, however people soon got over it as the new features and better engine was ultimately for the best. Gameplay The engine uses 4 directional keys along with 7 buttons for gameplay (A, B, C, X, Y, Z and Start), in order to accommodate six-button fighters which use three punches, three kicks and a start button. However, characters do not necessarily use all seven buttons, nor need to follow a traditional six- or four-button format. New to MUGEN 2 is four player mode, with up to eight characters being able to be on the screen at the same time. Four players, with four characters controlled by the AI, are all able to be on the same screen at the same time. The main mode of play is Arcade mode, where a character fights random characters as in other fighter games or use a coding to decide order. There are also three different kinds of Team modes: Single, Simul, and Turns. In Team mode, either side can use any of the team modes. Single is identical to not having a team, Simul gives that side a computer-controlled partner who fights simultaneously, and Turns uses a different character for each round of play, varying from a set number usually from 2 to 4 different characters in a row. If set, the characters' starting life will be adjusted according to the number of players on each side. If one side has two characters and the other has only one in one of the Team modes, the side with two characters will each have half their respective normal maximum life values. However this can be turned off in options. Two brand new modes are added: Online and Story. In Online, you battle opponents from all across the globe. You can either play with players that are only playing with characters you already have or you can go up against opponents that have characters you don't. These matches take longer to start as MUGEN 2 has to download their character data temporarily. If the opponent is defeated, you have the option to download their character to add to your roster. Story mode is single player only and can be crafted in the new story engine. A multitude of story modes can be created with characters on the roster and you can lock characters as well as designate characters as boss characters or enemy characters. Also new is modes that change the gameplay similar to Super Smash Bros, although this only changes the stage and jumping mechanics. Characters Returning Characters * Omega * Freddy Krueger * Slenderman * Xenomorph * Godzilla * Twillight Sparkle * Fat Albert * Atom * Darth Vader * Hellboy * Kyo Kusanagi * T-800 * Zack * Shrek * Mario * Sonic * War * Spawn * Agony * Saxton Hale * Xelo * Alex the Lion * Robocop * Sauron * Jeff the Killer * Jason Voorhess * Alice Liddell * Ultraman * The Wolfman * Kary * Doctor * Predator * Leonardo * Harry Potter * Asterix * Shodan * Askad * King Kong * Po * The Mummy * Lethal * Power Ranger * Frankenstein * Serious Sam * Duke Nukem * Mathew * Rioko * N33 * Cyberllama * Bones * Sonny * Ultraman * Laughing Jack * Leatherface * Michael Myers * Scream/Ghostface * Aang * War * Rash * Jigsaw New Characters * Otto Matic * Luke Skywalker * Rainbow Dash * Veradux * Zuko * Death * Axe Cop * Zeus * Casey Jones * Zeltaos Creating Content Characters Characters are created in the Fighters Factory MAX menu. You can import/export sprites and animations or create character images through the character generator. From there, moves can be assigned to buttons or conditions through a drag and drop method. Although all moves are somewhat generic, they can be numerically tweaked or recoded. Animations for conditions such as loosing, winning, fatalities (FATAL), midnight bliss (MB) can all be added and custom conditions can be created as well. Using these conditions, you can have characters swap out or execute code that would be nearly impossible to do in the original MUGEN. Sounds can also be applied to these moves and conditions. Stages There are two types of stages that can be created in the Stage Factory menu; FLAT and SMASH. FLAT stages have the same collision data and can be created simply be dragging and dropping sprites imported in. SMASH stages allow for endless pits, different stage layouts and stages that can scroll indefinitely in either direction. Characters will have increased jumps on these stages, which can be set by variables. Using the new stage creator allows for the entirety of the original Super Mario Bros to be recreated in MUGEN 2 and with 8 characters battling each other. Stages can also have conditions for characters; for example if Homer were to appear on a Ned Flanders stage, he could have a unique intro just for that stage. Additionally, more than one song can be played on a stage and the stage can change over the course of the battle if certain conditions are met. Story Modes Story Modes are created in Book Factory. There can be a indefinite amount of story modes that can be added to the MUGEN game, with one default one following Kung Fu Man and Kung Fu Girl as they attempt to get Kung Fu Man's girlfriend back from Suave Dude. The stages consist of battles with Dark Kung Fu Man and Dark Kung Fu Girl, who both can be unlocked (if conditions are met) and stages consisting of enemy horde battles with ninjas (which are defined as enemy characters and thus are weaker than a normal character. Only by editing these characters in Fighter Factory MAX can they be playable.) and a boss fight with Suave Dude. There are two versions of Suave Dude, with one being defined as a boss character which is slightly overpowered and has certain conditions tied to the boss fight. The other version is defined as playable and can be unlocked after the default story mode. With this default story mode, it makes use of the three types of stages that can be created on a Story Mode's timeline. Battle, Horde, and Boss. Battle is a simple battle between two characters. Horde makes use of enemies across a scrolling stage (typically; hordes can appear on normal stages as well but they become more crowded). Boss faces your characters against a character that is typically harder than normal characters. In the timeline, you can also create cut scenes with images and text. Customization The title screens and life bars are much easier to customize than before, with a simple drag and drop method. Default controls can also be set up as well as turning difficulty settings to the player's liking. Features can also be turned on or off according to a player's preferences. The select screen has a very different look. It is incredibly easy to set up now, with very little hassle over size of character icons or how they're set up. The screen can also scroll while keeping the character portrait in place. Additionally, you can now add locked character slots or keep some slots accessible with a secret code.